Sonic
Sonic is a video game series, where Sonic the Hedgehog battles against the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Silver Sonic - Defeated by Sonic with jump attacks and blew up. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit) * Antlion/Doodlebug/Fire Ant Mecha: Blown apart by Robotnik's bombs, and then Robotnik slammed into it, finishing it off. * Goose Mecha: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Mecha Sea Lion: Had its balloons destroyed by Sonic, causing it to self-destruct. * Mecha Pig: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Inobuta Mecha: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Bionic Sonic: Was destroyed in battle by Sonic. * Tails: Was murdered by Robotnik in the bad ending, probably shot in the head given the constellation depicts a star in Tails's forehead area. Sonic Spinball *Scorpius: Was destroyed by Sonic smashing into its back, and gradually fell apart until it exploded. *Robo-Boiler: The three heads were destroyed by Sonic Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Dynamight - Plunger on head triggered from stress after being defeated, causing him to explode. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Fire Breath - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Big Shaker - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Tunnelbot - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Bowling Spin - Defeated by Sonic and Tails attacking its weak point, and blew up. *Big Icedus - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Twin Hammer - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. Sonic & Knuckles *Hey Ho - Defeated by Sonic with jump attacks, and blew up. *Grapsule - Tricked by Sonic into hitting itself with its own spiked ball, and blew up. *Stone Guardian - Tricked by Sonic into jumping into the quicksand, and self-destructed. Sonic could also destroy it directly. *Heat Arms - Defeated by Sonic with jump attacks, and blew up. *Red Eye - Defeated by Sonic with jump attacks, and blew up. *Death Ball - Destroyed when Sonic knocked enemies onto it by switching gravity. *Hey Ho (2) - Defeated by Knuckles with jump attacks. *Gapsule (2) - Tricked into destroying himself by Knuckles. *Stone Guardian (2) - Tricked into jumping into quicksand by Knuckles, and blew up. *Heat Arms (2) - Defeated by Knuckles with jump attacks. *Egg Robo - Smashed into by Mecha Sonic (aiming for Mecha Knuckles, who avoided at the last second), and exploded. *'Mecha Sonic'- Defeated by Knuckles with jump attacks, and exploded. Tails Adventure *Kukku Walker - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *Blue Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Green Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Doctor Fukurokov - Boulder pushed onto his head by Tails using the remote robot. *Speedy the Kukku - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *'Grand Battle Kukku 15th' - Blown up by Tails with bombs. Sonic Chaos *Great Bane Motora Gold - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Dangerous Ball Tower - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Hopping Egg Vulcan - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Kamando MAX - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Bouncer - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. Sonic Triple Trouble *Tart Turtle - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Marve Shupopolus Gou - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Wood Buttarundor - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. *Giga Thomas - Defeated by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks, and blew up. Sonic Labyrinth *Mecha Gorilla - Defeated by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Kani Pearl - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Needle Man - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Smiley Bomb - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. Sonic Mania *DD Wrecker - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Amoeba Droid - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Big Squeeze - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Shiver Saw - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Hotaru Hi-Watt - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Uber Caterkiller - Destroyed by Sonic with jump attacks *Meter Droid - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Driller Droid - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *Crimson Eye - Destroyed by Sonic and Tails with jump attacks *'Heavy King' - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch by the power of the Phantom Ruby, reacting to the Chaos Emeralds *Heavy Gunner - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch *Heavy Shinobi - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch *Heavy Magician - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch *Heavy Rider - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch Sonic Adventure *Chief Pachacamac - Destroyed offscreen by Chaos, as shown in flashback. *E-103 Delta - Defeated by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-104 Epsilon - Defeated by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-105 Zeta - Defeated by Gamma with missiles, and his head exploded. *E-101 Beta - Defeated by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *''E-102 Gamma'' - Self-destructed in order to release the bird imprisoned inside him. *ZERO - Defeated by Amy attacking his weak point with a hammer, and exploded. *Unforetold civilian deaths - Chaos destroyed Station Square when he absorbed the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds, killing an undefined number of its inhabitants Sonic Adventure 2 *Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. *Hot Shot - Defeated by Shadow with jump attacks. *Big Foot - Defeated by Sonic with jump attacks. *Flying Dog - Defeated by Rouge with jump attacks. *King Boom Boo - Defeated by Knuckles punching him *Egg Golem - Killed by Dr. Eggman shooting his weak point with missiles *'Finalhazard' - Defeated by Sonic and Shadow attacking his weak point, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. Sonic Shuffle * Lumina and Void - Possibly, their individual identities were destroyed as they combined into Illumina once again. Sonic Advance *Mecha Knuckles - Destroyed by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy with jump attacks. Sonic Battle * Imaginary Sonic - Likely faded away after Rouge defeated him. * Emerl - Overloaded and shut down. Possibly lived on in the Emerald Shard, and was later remade into Gemerl, who was not mentioned in Sonic Chronicles. Shadow the Hedgehog * Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. *'Black Doom' - As Devil Doom, was killed when Shadow used Chaos Spear on his eye enough times. Alternate endings *'Dr. Eggman' - Killed by Shadow with what appears to be a karate chop in some endings. (none of these endings can be canon, as Eggman appears and survives in Last Story, and Shadow's canon Act 6 boss is most likely Black Doom at Final Haunt) *The President - Completely annihilated when Shadow powered up the Eclipse Cannon, firing it directly into the White House where the unsuspecting leader resided. *An entire city - In the same ending as immediately above; the blast from the Eclipse Cannon's laser engulfed and decimated the entire city, claiming the lives of all within it. It is likely that the shock wave from the blast caused severe damage to buildings and creatures beyond the city's borders, akin to that of a real life explosion of that magnitude. Sonic Riders *E-10000R - Presumably killed by the turbulence of Tails's Extreme Gear *'Babylon Guardian' - Destroyed when Sonic smashed into his bottle enough times. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *'SCR-HD' - As Master Core ABIS, destroyed by Sonic with Gravity Dive Sonic Rush Adventure *Ghost Rex - Defeated by Sonic with attacks to his head, and blew up. *Ghost Pendulum - Blew up when Sonic hit his own pendulums at him. *Ghost Kraken - Blew up when Sonic attacked his weak tentacle. *Ghost Pirate - Defeated by Sonic and Blaze with jump attacks, and blew up. *Ghost Whale - Blew up after Sonic and Blaze weakened him from the inside and attacked the red orb on his forehead. *Ghost Condor - Blew up once Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. *Ghost Titan - Blew up when Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. His explosion sunk Captain Whisker's ship. *'Captain Whisker' - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. *Mini and Mum - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Note: All the deaths in the game were erased, except blowing Solaris out as a flame *Duchess of Soleanna - Died of unknown reason. *Egg Cerberus - Controlled by Sonic to smash into a wall. (Never existed once the events of the game were erased) *Egg-Genesis - Missiles and boxes thrown at his core by Silver, blowing him up. (Never existed once events of the game were erased) *Duke of Soleanna - Killed by explosion caused by Solaris 10 years ago. (This was prevented when events of the game were erased) *Princess Elise - Killed when engines of Egg Carrier malfunctioned, causing it to crash. Sonic went back in time and averted this. *Dr. Eggman - Presumably killed when Egg Carrier crashed, although Sonic's actions after traveling back in time prevented this. *''Blaze the Cat'' - Sacrificed herself to destroy Iblis (who was inside her) in the future, disintegrating before vanishing in a flash of light. (Some fans say she sealed herself in another dimesnion instead, as she initially told Silver to do to her. In that case, Mephiles probably killed her offscreen.) This was reversed when Elise killed Solaris and erased Iblis (and therefore any events he caused) from existence. *Mephiles The Dark’s clones - Destroyed by Shadow *'Iblis' - Killed when Blaze destroyed herself after absorbing him in the future. This was undone when Mephiles merged with him in the present to become Solaris. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Energy wave shot through him by Mephiles. Was revived by Elise with the Chaos Emeralds, and events of the game were erased after final battle. *'Solaris' - Destroyed by Sonic, Silver, and Shadow attacking his core in their super forms. In the past, Solaris's true death took place when he was a flame; Elise blew out the flame, destroying him and erasing all future incarnations (a.k.a. Mephiles the Dark and Iblis) from existence. Sonic Rivals 2 *Mimic Ghost - Presumably destroyed after losing to Sonic and Tails. *'Ifrit' - Defeated in battle by Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, and Espio with attacks to his head. Fell to the ground and exploded. *Metal Sonic 3.0 - Is presumed dead, either killed by falling rubble from the fight with the Ifrit or killed by Metal Sonic and Shadow afterwards, as Eggman Nega would have turned to him for help before Silver and Espio. *'Eggman Nega' - While not immediately killed, he is left trapped in a fiery dimension with his legs caught under rubble (which appears to be caused the Ifrit), with no way of escape, and is likely to die of dehydration before the events of Sonic Unleashed, although this can still be retconned in a sequel. Sonic and The Secret Rings * Sand Scorpion- Eyes put out by Sonic, which caused it to explode. * Ifrit Golem - Broken by Sonic. *'Erazor Djin'- Trapped inside his lamp, which was thrown into a vat of lead and melted away. Sonic and the Black Knight * Black Knight - Slain by Sonic. Sonic Unleashed *Dark Moray - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in Werehog form. *Dark Guardian - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in Werehog form, and disintegrated into dark smoke. *'Dark Gaia' - Killed when Sonic, as Super Sonic, smashed through his main eye, slowly decaying as he fell back into the lava. (Note: The lava does not kill him, Sonic's attack is what does) *SA-55: May have been dismantled by Robotnik due to his failure to help him conquer the world. Sonic Colors *Big Boy - Defeated in battle by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and blew up. *Captain Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic with Homing Attacks and blew up. *Refreshinator - Defeated in battle by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and blew up. *Admiral Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and blew up. Sonic Generations *Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Rouge, Charmy, Espio, and Vector - Turned into white statues by the Time Eater, They were all revived. *'Metal Sonic' - Kicked into the air by Classic Sonic, and exploded. *'Time Eater' - Destroyed when Sonic and Classic Sonic smashed through his core Sonic Lost World This is only in the Wii U version, as the Deadly Six fled the battle in the 3DS version. It may also be debatable as to whether the Deadly Six were killed; aside from Eggman's line (when he didn't witness the battles), it seems highly likely they were. ( It is conformed in the IDW comics that the Deadly Six are still alive) *''Amy Rose'' - Had the life sucked out of her. Revived. This still happens in the 3DS version. *''Knuckles the Echidna ''- Had the life sucked out of him. Revived. This still happens in the 3DS version. *Zazz - Destroyed by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and exploded in a puff of smoke. *Zomom - Destroyed by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and exploded in a puff of smoke. *Zik - Destroyed by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and exploded in a puff of smoke. *Zeena - Destroyed by Sonic with Homing Attacks, and exploded in a puff of smoke. *Zor - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic activating a switch, which he welcomes (always being negative). *'Zavok' - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him. Debatable, as he returns in a racing game, though this could be set in the same continuity as the 3DS version. If he survived it could be compared to Bowser becoming immune to lava when he turns giant. *Hairy Ball- Force fed spikes, bombs, and its own offspring by Sonic, and died of digestive complications. Hairy Ball did not appear in the 3DS version at all. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal * Lyric- Thrown out of an airlock and presumably beaten to death by Shadow. Sonic Mania * ‘’’Phantom King’’’/Heavy King - Destroyed by Super Sonic in battle over the Phatom Ruby. Sonic Forces Note: Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, and Chaos featured in this game are clones created by Infinite. The first ones seen are destroyed individually, but they are later mass-produced by Infinite, and later Eggman. *Four Unknown Mobians - Killed by Infinite with a laser from his hand. *Chaos (clone) - Destroyed by Classic Sonic with a jump attack. *Zavok (clone) - Destroyed by Sonic with a Homing Attack. *Shadow (clone) - Destroyed by Shadow with a kick. *Metal Sonic (clone) - Destroyed by Sonic and the Avatar with Double Boost. *Death Egg Robot - Destroyed by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Avatar with Triple Boost. *Infinite - Absorbed into the Death Egg Robot by Eggman, and destroyed along with it by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar with Triple Boost. *'Dr. Eggman' - Presumably blown up along with the Death Egg Robot by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Avatar with Triple Boost. Debatable, as he has often escaped similar explosions and may return, but unlike in other 3D games he is not seen again following his defeat. Sonic SATAM * Cluck- May have been melted down for scrap off-screen. * Dr. Julian Robotnik - May have died when his base was destroyed. If Season 3 was made, he would have survived. Sonic Underground * Hip Hedgehog - Fell to the ground and shattered, revealing "his" robotic nature. Sonic X Sonic The In addition to the above deaths from the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 sections, several original characters also died. * E-51 Intelligente - Defeated by Sonic * E-91 Lady Ninja - Defeated by Knuckles * Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Sonic * King Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Sonic * E-101 Beta- Shot in the chest by E-102 Gamma,Exploded. * E-102 Gamma- Shot in the chest by E-101 Beta, triplExploded. * E-103 Delta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. * E-104 Epsilon - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. * E-105 Zeta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and his head exploded. * ZERO - Defeated in battle by Amy with a hammer, and exploded. * Chief Pachacamac - Destroyed offscreen by Chaos, as shown in flashback. * Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. * Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. * Bio Lizard - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow * Finalhazard - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. * Emerel - Beaten down by Cream and Cheese. * Mothmacin - Defeated by Sonic * Mongroun '''- Defeated by Sonic * Cosmo’s species - Killed by Metarex in flashback * Chrysanthemum - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Starla - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Daisy - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Galaxina - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Scarship - Defeated in battle by Sonic * Landar - Killed by Metarex in flashback * Earthia - Killed by Metarex in flashback * Metarex Spike - smashed through his body by Sonic. * Red Pine - Destroyed by a gravity field. * Metarex Silver - Destroyed by Sonic with his speed in his Dark Sonic form. * Metarex Gold - Destroyed by Sonic with his strength in his Dark Sonic form. * Molly- Shot down by Metarex * '''Yellow Zelkova - Defeated in battle by Sonic * Leon - Killed by Metarex * Leon’s Resistance - Killed by Metarex * Black Narcissus - Killed when Sonic Power Cannon fired at his neck. * Pale Bay Leaf - Killed when the Sonic Power Cannon fired at his neck. * Final Mova - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. * Cosmo- Merged with Dark Oak and the planet, rapid-aged into a tree, and then blown apart by Tails, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow * Dark Oak/Lucas- Shot by Tails. Archie Comic Book This list is incomplete. Note: The Archie comics with Sonic is a separate continuity from the video game series. *Carl Condor - Smashed against a garbage disposal, and the Xorda attempted deroboticization, which proved fatal. *Enchantress - Slain by Sir Connery. *Black Death - Slain by Sir Connery. *Fly Fly Freddy - Sank into the lake after Knuckles broke him apart *'Robotnik Prime' - Atomized by the Ultimate Annihilator. *Mello - Died from Lemon Sundrop Dandelion posioning *Edmund - Shown to have died some time prior to the main story. *''Knuckles the Echidna'' - Disintergrated. Was later revived. *Uma Arachnis - Died in childbirth *Kodos - Killed in battle by Sonic. *Monk- Blasted off of Angel Island *Valdez - Demolished by Espio after Roboticization. *Original Freedom Fighters - Decomplied and used to build the Special Zone *Nate Morgan - Nuked at point-blank range *Tommy Turtle - Flew into the range of an Eggman airship and was shot down *Locke - Disintegrated. In 25 Years Later, he died of old age instead. *Lau Khan - Blown apart by Ken Khan * Mari-Su - Murdered by Lien-Da *Crystal-La - Presumably old age * Gala-Na - life sucked out by an Egg Grape * Anti-Jules - Murdered by Scourge * Pseudo Sonic - Crushed into a cube by the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters. * Bride of Rich Nights - Ripped asunder by Eggman's forces *99% of the Original Characters (such as Scourge): Annihilated by the Super Genesis Wave. Post-Reboot *Captain Metal - Destroyed by Blaze *Nikki - Died some time prior to Eggman's uprising. Her death inspired the creation of NICOLE Fleetway Comic Book Incomplete list Note: 'The Fleetway Comic is a seperate continuity from both the games and the Archie series. *Silver Sonic - Head kicked off by Sonic (Issue #6) *Original Metallix - Written out of existence by Sonic. *'Commander Brutus - Destroyed by Robotnik. *'Emperor Metallix' - De-activated by Sonic along with all of his followers. *Xenor Krell: Vaporized by the Ultragem *Kalus: Broken apart by Sonic. Regenerated. *Death-Trap: Petrified by the Medusa beast. They later came back in issue 265. *Sonic Clone - Died of old age, being a clone. *Predicto - Destroyed by the Freedom Fighters * Plasma - Control box destroyed by Sonic, dissipating him. This box may have been rebuilt later. * Boss Krouch - Trampled to death by a herd of Apterix. * Pachacamac - Died a long time ago prior to the main storyline. * Johnny Lightfoot: Fatally punched by Chaos (Issue 180) * Pachacamac - Died sometime prior to the main story. STC:O *'Lord Sidewinder', Lightmare, Bio-Hazard, Mr. Fry, and countless others - Likely died when the Special Zone was drained. *Shadow: Ran out of Chaos Energy and faded away. *'Vichama': Ripped apart by ghosts *'Chaos' - Likely eaten by Big. *'Set' - Beaten to death by Tekno. *The Gizoid - Head punched off by Knuckles after it overloaded. Dash and Spin! Super-Fast Sonic *Gokkiroach-Kun: Sonic threw Eggman into it, making it explode. Theories and Obscure Possibilities * Some fans believe Chip's dog-like appearance is just a shell for his true self, and that this mortal form died saving Sonic. * Some fans think Robotnik perished when the Final Zone construct was destroyed in Sonic 1, and all appearances afterwards are by his ghost or robot double. * The same could be said for Robotnik's defeat in Sonic & Knuckles, as Egg Robo seemed to take his place before being killed by Mecha Sonic, and Robotnik fell from space as his craft exploded. * The absence of characters like Metal Knuckles, the Tails Doll, and Chaos Gamma after a single game makes some fans consider that Robotnik dismantled them. * Chaos may have been killed by Super Sonic, despite being seen purified and restored to his senses by the Chaos Emeralds' powers after the battle; This could be his spirit, as he disappears into another realm (possibly the afterlife) with the spirit of Tikal. ** If he survived that, Emerl may have destroyed him during Sonic Battle. * Tikal may have either been destroyed by the Master Emerald or eventually passed away when she became an immortal "spirit". Her death is debatable. * Many fans think Shadow died by falling to Earth, and his later appearances are as a fake. (though in Shadow the Hedgehog, if the fight with Black Doom drags on long enough Eggman says it is the real Shadow) * Some fans think Emerl did not live on from the emerald shard, and Sonic was either in denial or didn't want to break it to his younger allies. Rejected Ideas *'Snively' was meant to sacrifice himself somewhere down the line in the Archie Comic, but this ceased to be when Flynn took over. *Originally, Princess Sally Acorn's fall was indeed fatal, and she was to be replaced with an android. Category:Video games Category:Comic Books Category:TV Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:1990s Category:Crossover